


right through and underneath

by whatamidoingeven



Series: You're Really Lovely, I'm Really Lucky [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Brief Mentions of Nudity, F/F, a bunch of fluff, personayuriweek, suggestions of shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamidoingeven/pseuds/whatamidoingeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukiko Amagi on sleeping, sneaking, and sharing clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	right through and underneath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day one of Persona Yuri Week on tumblr.  
> The prompt: Clothing Swap.  
> I stuck to the prompt...kind of

It’s the cold that wakes Yukiko up, and the moment she opens her eyes, she sees the cause of it.

Well, she doesn’t _actually_ see the cause of it, because it’s wrapped in a pile of blankets directly across from her. Blankets that she had been under when she fell asleep. As she wakes up, she moves her arms- and realizes the warm body that had been under them when she drifted to sleep is no longer there. In fact, it’s no longer anywhere- until she sees a small tuft of hair poking out from the mass of blankets onto the pillow next to her.

“Chie…” she whispers, and shakes the pile of blankets gently. It moves a single unit, but doesn’t stir after she stops shaking it. She sighs.

Chie has always been a heavy sleeper- something she has been reprimanded for more than once by Dojima, whose midnight calls when things broke on cases went unheeded. Luckily, Chie has years of training before she is actually needed on cases as more than a gopher who gets coffee and paperwork for whoever asks.

Maybe she’ll be better at waking up then, but for now, she isn’t going anywhere.

Yukiko sighs, and shivers. Chie has tightly wrapped herself in the blankets, and she’ll fight Yukiko for them in her sleep if Yukiko challenges her. It’s time to look for an alternative.

She scans the room, but it’s hardly any use- the moon provides just barely enough light to see anything, and going outside of Chie’s room means the possibility of the Satonaka’s waking up and asking questions about why her and Chie are sleeping in the same bed. It’s not that Yukiko’s avoiding the conversation, but it’s not the way she wants to have it- she’d like to be a little warmer. And maybe wearing a few more clothes. And without any marks Chie may have made earlier in the night showing. And maybe have an escape route planned if things go wrong. And a few excuses in case they don’t take kindly to her dating their daughter.

Okay, maybe she’s avoiding the conversation.

But it’s neither here nor there, and there has to be something Yukiko can use for warmth lying around.

She moves from Chie’s bed, careful not to disturb it too much, though it’s not as if Chie would feel anything while insulated by a dozen blankets.

Chie’s closet is across the room- there has to be something warm in there to wear, and when Yukiko steps toward it, the floor lets out a too loud _creak_. She freezes- and looks towards the door. When she doesn’t hear any movement coming from the other side of it, she takes another step, slower this time. The result, much to Yukiko’s horror, isn’t a lack of noise- rather, a more drawn out creaking. She stops again, and this time, hears something moving beyond the door.

It sounds like a shuffling of feet- how could _anyone_ be up that fast, Yukiko questions, but she stays still. She’s holding her breath as the sound of movement gets closer and closer to the door. Closer still until it stops, right outside of it. Yukiko stares at the doorknob, waiting for it to click and turn. She’s sweating. Trying to sneak around Shadows hadn’t been this intense.

There’s a beat of silence, and then she hears something shuffle away and let’s go of the breath she was holding. It’s too risky to go all the way to Chie’s closet, but luckily, some of Yukiko and Chie’s clothes are scattered around floor- another explanation and conversation Yukiko _really_ doesn’t feel like having with the Satonakas- so she’ll have to make do with whatever’s around.

Unfortunately, the selection is pretty scarce. There are their skirts- which wouldn’t make Yukiko much warmer, even if she wore both of them. Undergarments and her headband are immediately out of the question (though Yukiko notes their location dully in case of an emergency, like a fire or being run out of the house by Mr. Satonaka). That leaves her sweater and Chie’s track jacket- there’s nothing wrong with either of them, but the track jacket is thicker and warmer, so it ultimately wins out.

She grabs it from the floor, and tip toes quickly back to the bed, hopping on before she can make the floor squeak anymore. She sees the pile of blankets move slightly, but other than that there’s no reaction, so she unzips the jacket and shuffles into it. Zipping it back up, Yukiko is suddenly overwhelmed by _Chie-_ it smells like her, with a hint of sweat and a hint of beef and a hint of Yukiko herself. It feels like Chie too, and in place of Chie actually holding her, it’s a pretty good substitute.

Her bottom half is still uncovered, but it’ll have to do as Yukiko tries to snuggle up to the mountain of blankets next to her and ignores the numb feeling in her toes.

She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and the last thing in her mind before she drifts back to sleep is Chie.

* * *

 

She’s woken up by the sunlight sneaking in between Chie’s curtains, and she’s warm. The blanket cocoon has somehow absorbed her into it, and Yukiko feels strong arms holding her.

She snuggles closer to Chie’s chest, and starts when she feels it move with a chuckle. Yukiko looks up and sees Chie smiling down at her.

“Morning” she says softly, kissing Yukiko gently on the forehead.

“Mm” is all Yukiko manages before kissing Chie properly.

They stay like that for a while, exchanging soft kisses, holding each other, no real words spoken. They don’t need to say anything. It’s a relaxed sort of thing, neither of them intending it to go anywhere.

It’s Chie that breaks the unofficial silence between them.

“So…why are you wearing my jacket?”

Yukiko can’t help her blush, and Chie laughs at that, prompting a gentle smack on her arm.

“You hoarded all the blankets! I was freezing!”

Chie’s still laughing as she responds, “Why didn’t you just get more from the hall closet?”

“And risk waking up your parents while I romp around their house naked and have to explain _why_ I’m naked and walking around their house in the middle of the night? Please, Chie, give me a _little_ credit.”

Chie pauses for a second, thinking. And then she’s laughing again, enough that she rolls on her side, prompting Yukiko to grab her and roll her back over to face her, “What’s so funny about that? I swear, one of your parents almost caught me when I was walking around your room last night!”

Chie’s trying to stop laughing, and is able to just enough to talk again, “Yukiko…neither of my parents were home last night. It was…probably the dog…”

Chie’s lost to laughter again. Yukiko blushes profusely and tries to wrestle the rest of her laughter out of her. 

* * *

 


End file.
